Many enterprises utilize workplace applications to manage the workforce. Enterprise as used herein may refer to any organization of persons, such as a business, university, government, military, nonprofit organization, or social club. The terms “enterprise” and “organization” may be used interchangeably herein. Many enterprises are structured using one or more organizational hierarchies. An organizational hierarchy is an arrangement or classification of employees or members of an organization according to superiority.
Functionalities of a workplace application may include compensation administration, benefits administration, personnel tracking, payroll, employee scheduling, performance review, human resources management, and other enterprise management features. Each employee of an enterprise may correspond to a user profile used in the workplace application. Management personnel may use the workplace application to configure data of user profiles on an individual basis or a company-wide basis. Employees of the enterprise may use the workplace application to view data that has been configured for user profiles, or to modify or update data for user profiles.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.